


read it to me

by arysa13



Series: Bridgerton Kink Meme 2021 [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Penelope usually spends her alone time reading erotica, but then Colin gets home early and ruins it.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Bridgerton Kink Meme 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172636
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177
Collections: Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	read it to me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bridgerton kink meme for the prompt "Modern AU Colin and Penelope reading erotica together"

Eloise has one last-ditch attempt to drag Penelope with her to her weekly family dinner before Penelope pushes her out the door. As much as Penelope adores the Bridgertons, she routinely looks forward to her solitary Tuesday nights, when both her roommates are required at their mother’s house. She loves both Eloise and Colin dearly, but she does require a break from their antics sometimes.

Plus, she’s not entirely certain she thought through the whole living-with-the-man-she’s-hopelessly-and-unrequitedly-in-love-with thing. It’s kind of exhausting, having to pretend the feelings she has for him are purely those of friendship. One night off a week of constant torture is hardly too much to ask for.

She settles herself on the couch with her kindle, picking out one of the many eroticas she’s downloaded. She’ll probably finish it in one sitting, she usually does. This one is about a rich business man and the woman he absolutely can’t stand but will absolutely end up falling in love with.

She’s almost to the good bit—she can feel the tension rising, the anticipation building in her lower belly, knowing the main couple are moments away from a hate-fuelled make-out session at the very least. Maybe they’ll fuck on his desk.

Penelope sneaks a hand into her pyjama shorts, pressing her fingers into her slit, feeling herself wet. Her eyes frantically scan the words in front of her, her fingers still against her clit, waiting for the right moment, and then— _slam,_ the sound of the front door closing. She bolts upright, pulling her hand from her shorts as the heavy footsteps of what can only be Colin come towards her.

“Colin,” she says, as he enters the room, too brightly, hoping her cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. Her heart lurches at the sight of him, just like it always does. “Aren’t you supposed to be at family dinner?”

Colin eyes her, and she pulls at her singlet top self-consciously. She doesn’t normally wear clothes that are quite so revealing while he’s around, preferring to keep all her unflattering bits covered up.

Colin bites into the bread roll he’s holding. “Anthony was annoying me so I left early,” he says. “I’ll get shit from Mum later, but I can’t stand looking at his face right now.”

He wanders over and joins her on the couch, his shoulder brushing hers, too close for comfort. “What are you reading?” he asks, plucking the kindle out of her hands.

Penelope splutters something unintelligible, which of course only makes him more intrigued. Penelope watches helplessly as he takes in the words on the page before him. He stops, turns to her, an eyebrow raised, a teasing smirk on his lips.

“Penelope Featherington,” he says, “is this porn?”

“It’s not _porn_ ,” Penelope huffs, snatching back her kindle. “It’s erotica. There’s a difference.”

“I know what erotica is,” Colin snorts. “It’s porn.”

Penelope flushes, clutching the kindle to her chest as she stands up, mortified and offended, even though she knows he’s right.

“Goodnight, Colin,” she says shortly, turning to go.

“Wait, where are you going?” Colin says quickly, grabbing the hem of her singlet top to stop her. Penelope is very glad of the kindle covering her chest right now, as she thinks he might have accidentally pulled it down a little too far. “I’m intrigued now, I want to know what happens next.”

“You—you want to read it?” Penelope says sceptically, sure he must be making fun of her. 

He lets her go, nodding. “It’s so ridiculous I absolutely have to continue.”

Penelope rolls her eyes. “I know it’s not exactly the highbrow literature you’re used to, but there’s no need to mock me.”

“I’m not mocking _you._ ” Penelope purses her lips at him, unimpressed. He sighs dramatically. “Come on, Pen. Read it to me. I like listening to your voice.”

This stuns her for a moment. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

Penelope chews her lip, ducking her head to hide her blush, but he’s watching her so intently she’s sure he can’t miss it. “Okay,” she agrees, because he’s looking at her with pleading eyes, and he just complimented her, and it’s rare they ever actually get to hang out together without Eloise butting in.

She drops back onto the couch delicately, a few inches further away from him than she was before, but he just scoots over to her, pressing his body against hers so he can read over her shoulder. She’s sure he must be able to hear her racing heart. She knows this is a terrible idea, and that having him close to her while she reads erotica is just going to get her twice as worked up, but it seems as though she’s committed now.

She lets out a shaky breath and picks up where she left off. She expects him to offer unsolicited commentary as she reads, picking on the over-the-top phrasing, the lack of realism or even just the characters names. Even Penelope had snorted when she read the names _Hedge_ and _Ribbon_. But he says nothing, just listens intently.

Her voice gets huskier as she reads, getting to the really raunchy stuff now. She can feel herself blushing as she recounts how Hedge bends Ribbon over his desk to spank her with her panties around her ankles. She tries not to squirm as she reads—the raw, breathy quality to her voice is embarrassing enough. She’s so fucking wet she thinks she might leak through her pyjama shorts. God, she hopes he can’t tell how turned on she is. Or how much she’d like to be the one bent over a desk while he spanks her and then fucks her.

She gets to the part where Hedge is about to finally put his cock inside Ribbon, and then abruptly, Colin clears his throat, spoiling the moment. He shifts his body like he’s uncomfortable, then hurriedly stands up, half turned away from her.

“That’s enough,” he says quickly.

“But it’s just getting to the good part,” Penelope points out. Surely he doesn’t want to stop right before they get to come. The characters in the book, that is.

“Well,” he says, more awkwardly than Penelope has ever seen him. In fact, she doesn’t think she’s _ever_ seen him be awkward. He’s always so _cool,_ so confident and sure of himself. And yet right now he can’t even seem to look at her, and his face is all red and he’s got a hand over his crotch that he’s clearly trying to make look natural and— _oh._

“Colin Bridgerton,” Penelope says gleefully. “Are you _turned on_?”

He groans, rubbing over his face with his free hand—the one not currently trying to conceal his erection. “You’re going to make a big deal out of this, aren’t you?”

Penelope grins. “If you’re going to mock my erotica, I’m going to mock you for getting aroused at said erotica,” she teases. She gets to her feet, leaving the kindle on the couch. She’s trying not to think too hard about the fact that her crush currently has an erection and what that erection might look like. “ _It’s so ridiculous I absolutely have to continue,_ ” she quotes, putting on an accent that sounds nothing like him.

She looks up at him, triumphant, knowing she finally rattled Colin Bridgerton. It doesn’t matter that she’s in love with him, that he’ll never think of her as anything but a friend. Right now, she can revel in this small victory.

“Admit you liked the book,” Penelope says.

He looks down at her, and she’s reminded of just how much taller than her she is. Her stomach flutters at the thought of it. Of how close she’s standing to him right now, and the way he’s considering her, not a trace of his earlier discomfort in his expression. Instead he just looks—resolved.

“It was hardly the book I liked, Pen,” he murmurs, and her heart flips over before she’s even registered the meaning of what he’s said.

Penelope swallows, trying to dislodge the lump that’s formed in her throat. The way he’s looking at her—he’s never looked at her like _that_ before. All her glee has evaporated, and she’s left feeling light-headed and unsure.

“What do you mean?” she whispers, hardly breathing, hardly daring to even consider the implication of his words. “What was it then?”

The air is thick between them as Colin pauses to gather his thoughts. “You smell nice,” he finally says, then visibly cringes at himself. “You do,” he continues. “And your voice—saying those words. And also, I could see down your top. Still can, actually.”

“Colin!” Penelope hisses, scandalised, her arm flying across her chest.

“Pen,” Colin returns. Her brain catches up, finally taking in what he’s actually telling her. He’s aroused because of _her._ She blinks up at him. “It was nothing to do with the book. And everything to do with you.”

“I—” she shakes her head, hardly able to believe it.

“Pen,” Colin repeats, stepping closer, closing the already miniscule gap between them.

Penelope doesn’t move as he leans down to kiss her, not until he’s already breaking away, probably offended by her lack of enthusiastic response. But she chases his lips with hers until she’s on her tiptoes, and he finally gets the message and meets her lips again.

She’s better this time, more prepared. She kisses him back, opening her mouth for him, meeting his tongue with hers. She feels giddy. She’s _actually kissing Colin Bridgerton_. His hands find her waist, tugging up her singlet to rest on her bare skin.

“Pen,” he groans. “You look so sexy in those little pyjamas.”

The whine of pure happiness that escapes her is almost embarrassing. She’s not sure that anyone has ever called her sexy before. Cute, pretty, sometimes even beautiful, if someone was really trying to lay it on thick. But never _sexy_. And yet she believes him. Can hear it in his voice that he means it.

“I was imagining it was us,” Penelope tells him, his hands sliding down to her ass. He squeezes, and Penelope gives a little gasp. “In the book. I was imagining you fucking me over your desk.”

“Fucking hell, Pen,” Colin growls. “If I’d known before you had such a dirty mind I never would’ve waited so long.”

“Did you think I was some innocent virgin?” Penelope teases him. “I have had sex before, Colin.”

“I know,” he says, sounding annoyed. “I don’t like thinking about it.”

He kisses her again, more forcefully, and Penelope laughs into the kiss. He’s _jealous_. He’s actually jealous that she was with someone else before him.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he says, but she can feel him smiling. “Men don’t like it when the woman they’re seducing laughs at them.”

“I’m not laughing at you,” Penelope assures him, pulling back so he can see that she’s sincere. “I’m just really happy.”

Colin beams, almost shyly. “Me too,” he agrees. “Now, are you going to let me fuck you on this couch or what?”

“Absolutely not,” Penelope says. His face falls, and Penelope hurries to explain herself. “I’m not risking Eloise coming home early and ruining this.”

Colin grins. “My room it is then.”

He grabs her hand and leads her to his room, and she has to almost run to keep up with his long strides. He shuts the door behind her, and then she’s in his room, with him, alone, and he’s looking like he wants to devour her and she’s feeling like she wants to let him.

He tugs her to him, embracing her as he kisses her, languidly, deeply. He curls his fingers into the bottom of her singlet, then slowly rolls it up from the sides, until they have to break apart so he can pull it over her head. He gazes at her tits almost reverently.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he says.

Penelope flushes, ducking her head. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing him compliment her.

He brings his mouth to her neck, sucking at her pulse point, and she rolls her head to the side to give him better access. He backs her towards his bed as he continues to kiss his way down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her bare breasts. He cups one with a hand, while he sucks the other nipple into his mouth. Penelope moans at the stimulation, feeling her cunt pulse with need.

“Colin,” she whines. “Please, I need you.”

He moans as he pulls away from her nipple, and then he’s pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, revealing his firm, broad chest. Penelope traces her fingers down his chest absently, something she always longed to do. She follows her urge down his abs, stopping when she gets to the button on his jeans, brushing her hard nipples against his chest as she undoes his fly. He lets her edge his jeans down, their eyes locked, breathing heavy.

She brushes his hard cock through his boxers, thrilling at the slight touch. He kicks his jeans off the rest of the way, leaving him in just his boxers.

Colin captures her lips again, and then he’s pushing her down onto the bed. Penelope pulls him on top of her, her hands cupping the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair. He rains kisses on her face, and his hands explore her body.

His fingers dance down her sides, and he presses his lips against her stomach as he tugs at her shorts, silently asking permission to take them off. Penelope answers him by lifting her hips, and a soft moan escapes him as he slides the shorts down her legs, revealing her bare pussy.

“Fucking hell,” he groans, slipping a finger between her folds. “God, you’re wet, Pen.”

“Erotica will do that to me,” she breathes.

“I’ll note that down for future reference,” he says, and Penelope’s heart skips a beat at the implication that this isn’t just a one time thing. That he wants to make her wet in the future.

He strokes her clit, rubbing her gently, sending pulses of pleasure through her body, winding her up, making her ache with need. God, she needs him inside her, _now_.

“Colin,” she pants. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“God, yes,” he says, voice shaking. He dives for the top drawer of his bedside table, rummaging around until he procures a condom. He rids himself of his boxers, and Penelope digs her teeth into her bottom lip painfully, watching his erection bob, thick and long and hard and _hers_.

He rolls the condom on, and then he’s on top of her again. “It’s okay if I’m on top?” he asks.

Penelope nods. She doesn’t care how he takes her, only that he does it soon.

He presses his cock against her entrance, and then he’s pushing into her, and she accepts him greedily, her cunt stretching to accommodate him. Their breaths come in short bursts, tiny moans escaping their lips, as they adjust to each other. Colin thrusts into her, quickly finding a rhythm, and Penelope clings to him, like she’s afraid she might wake up at any moment to find this was all a dream.

But it’s too real, the smell of his aftershave, the weight of his body on hers, the creak of the bed, the sweat on her forehead, the sound of skin on skin, the slight imperfectness of it before they fall into sync, which only makes it more perfect in the end.

He thrusts harder now, faster, groaning, and Penelope can feel the crescendo building as he moves inside her.

“Pen,” he moans. “You feel so good. God, you feel so good, Penelope.”

It’s her name that does it, she thinks, rolling of his lips, sounding absolutely wrecked. _She_ did that to him. She cries out as she comes, her cunt clenching around him, and she arches towards him as the waves of pleasure crash over her.

His hips stutter and he groans as he comes moments later, his head dropping to her shoulder, lips grazing her skin.

They lay together like that as they come down, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Eventually, Colin slips out of her, rolling off the bed to dispose of the condom. Penelope watches with a dazed smile on her face as he returns to the bed naked, slipping under the covers beside her.

She turns on her side to face him, pulling the sheets up to her armpits.

“I wanted to do that a long time,” she admits.

Colin licks his lips. “Yeah? How long?”

“Like… _long_ long,” Penelope giggles. “Like since I knew what _that_ was.”

Colin swallows. “I really like you, Pen,” he says. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out just how much.”

“It’s okay,” Penelope smiles. “But I expect you to humour my love of erotica.”

“I’ll even write you some,” he grins. “Or you can write me some. I bet it would be better than that shit we were reading earlier.”

Penelope laughs, loud and long and joyously. She can’t remember the last time she felt so absolutely, stupidly happy.

“You know, there is one problem with us getting together,” Colin muses.

“And what’s that?”

“How the fuck are we going to tell Eloise?”


End file.
